Some illumination functions benefit from a light source that is substantially uniform in its profile. For example, a user may want to engineer the profile to be 30 degrees divergent in the horizontal direction and 50 degrees in the vertical direction so a rectangular area is illuminated in the far field. Light sources implemented in such illumination functions may include a diffuser or an engineered diffuser. The diffuser may control divergence of the profile of the light source. However, in these light sources the diffuser or the engineered diffuser is included in a package at some distance away from an optical source. Accordingly, including the diffusers in these light sources involves package-level integration and costs associated with the package integration.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.